Moon eye plan: Operation DC
by Maloko
Summary: Naruto transported in the dc world. His mission, re-seal the tailed beasts and complete the moon eye plan in the dc universe. My first story, so I'll try my best. Advice and pointers are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Moon eye plan: DC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young justice.

Chapter 1: Graduation.

Madara Uchiha watched as his two students continue their spar. To any normal shinobi, this would be seen as attempted murder, but neither of his students were normal. The eldest student, his fellow clansman Obito Uchiha. When Madara found him he was still a child in denial about the world around him, but after opening his eyes, he became his accomplice in finishing the moon eye plan. A simple plan really, just an eternal genjutsu that would control the entire world, totally simple. Obito's biggest drive to finish the plan was the pain of loss, a girl named Rin. With her dead, Obito decided the world wasn't worth living in, until he learned he could have her back. Obito became strong, a shinobi who seemed to have no rival in skill, until Uzumaki came.

Naruto Uzumaki, the second student, the Nine-tailed jinjuriki, and the biggest pain in the neck for both Madara and Obito. Every time Naruto clashed with the Akatasuki, he seemed to only get stronger, and he was near impossible to kill. At first Madara thought Naruto was a weak shinobi, but he soon found he was just like Obito. When Madara was revived, the first thing he did was place a genjustu over the Collective ninja army so he could speak to Naruto. It took some convincing, but Naruto understood that he couldn't keep the world in peace himself. And while Madara's plan was crazy, it was more humane than Nagato's. At least with this genjustu, his parents, Jiraiya, and Sasuke would be alive. Yes the loss of his best friend finally woke him up to the fact that he couldn't save everyone. When he agreed, Madara told Naruto to disappear and gave him the tools for his future, Sasuke's eyes.

Without the golden child, the shinobi alliance fell. They fought back with all they had, and the kages proved they deserved their titles, but without Naruto it was a guaranteed loss. It took work sealing a reluctant Kurama into the statue, but Naruto told him that unlike every time he was sealed away, he could rest, and in the new world no humans would look to take advantage of him or the other tailed beast. With Kurama sealed away, Naruto was near death, so Obito used Senju cells to keep him alive. After the plan was completed, the three ninja enjoyed the peace.

But while their world had achieved peace, Madara knew there was another one in chaos. He decided Naruto would be the one to fix it, like he and Obito did. He doesn't know much of this world, except that the earth's champions don't finish the job to defend the peace. However while many of the so called heroes lacked nerve, they were powerful, one of them invincible with the strength to break planets with his bare hands. A mission like this would take a true shinobi to accomplish. Which takes us to today, Naruto's graduation. He has been training non-stop and could take both his teachers now, with his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he became proficient in advanced Uchiha techniques. Naruto carried his eyes as a tribute to Sasuke, and like Itachi keep his Sharingan on. "Enough." Madara said.

Both students paused, Obito with a kunai aimed for Naruto's head, and Naruto with a Rasengan near Obito's gut. Naruto groaned "Ah old man, why'd you stop us I was so close to tearing Obito-teme a new one." Obito rolled his eyes and grinned "Yeah right runt, you were just about to lose those new eyes." Madara rubbed the bridge of his nose. Seriously, there was eternal peace and these two still felt the need to butt heads? It seems they both missed having rivals, Madara could understand that…but those two were ridiculous. Deciding playtime was over, Madara stood up from his throne. "Alright you two let's get straight to business." Knowing that their master was serious, they both nodded. "Naruto you already know your mission, tell me your objectives." "I am to infiltrate the group called the Justice League, and blend in as one of their heroes. Then I must find the tailed beasts and re-seal them then contact you to complete the genjutsu." Obito decided to add his two cents "You know this won't be easy, we don't know if any energies in that world could interrupt the plan." Madara waved off his concern "We all know that this operation will be different, but Naruto can pull this off. You can communicate with us through the Izanagi if anything comes up understand?" Naruto nodded again and began sealing his things. When he finished, he stood in front of Obito and Madara waiting to be sent away. The portal opened and Naruto stepped through.

(In Cadmus…)

Doctor Desmond aka Blockbuster moved out of the rubble. It seems the sidekicks tried to bring the building down around them, too bad it didn't work. All the work it would take to re-build the facility. Blockbuster walked towards the fallen sidekicks, after he killed them, he would place the Superboy back in his pod. Before he could finish them off, they disappeared in a flock of crows. After that all he heard was a shout of "Rasengan!" and a shredding pain in his chest.

(Real world…)

Aqualad didn't know what went wrong, Robin placed his explosive disc in the right places, but Doctor Desmond or Blockbuster was still standing. The young sidekick didn't know what happened. Blockbuster paused in front of him, then he heard someone scream "Rasengan!" a blue orb struck Blockbuster in the chest knocking him out. When the smoke cleared, they saw a blond about their age staring at them. The team was frighten, not knowing if he was friend or foe. The mystery man smiled and broke the silence "Konoha's #1 surprising ninja, Naruto Uzumaki at your service."


	2. Chapter 2

Moon eye plan: DC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young justice.

"What's up?" Dialogue  
_"Ah great." Thoughts_  
**"Stupid brat." Tailed-beasts, demons, etc.  
**Chapter 2: Enter Young Justice

Naruto didn't know what to do. He saved a small group from a big opponent and introduced himself, but they still just stared at him. Looking at the group he could only guess the dark skinned young man was the leader, from the way he stood in between him and the others. Eventually Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore and tried to break it again "Uh, hello anyone home?" The group looked at each other in confusion, until the shortest member stepped forward, he had a bright red uniform with an R on his chest. "They can't understand you." Now Naruto was lost "Why?" The shorty smirked "They don't speak Japanese, luckily I do. The names Robin, the red head is Kid Flash, the one with gills is Aqualad, and that is Superboy." Now Naruto was really confused, what the hell was Japanese? Still from those names Naruto could tell they were associated with the Justice League, so he would have to play this right. _Okay so instead of the League, I found their students. Oh well, maybe they can introduce me. Now to weave the story._

"Well like I said the names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a ninja from Konoha aka the village hidden in the leaves. I don't know where I am, but I was just fighting in a war. This bad guy named Tobi was trying to destroy everything, he used some justu and the next thing I know I'm here." Robin was shocked that someone so young was fighting in a war "They let kids fight in battles? That's sick." Naruto was getting angry for many reasons; one this midget called him a kid, two he insulted his village, and three he was being a hypocrite. "First off watch you call kid shorty, and don't ever insult my village. The ninja are warriors would signed up willingly, and I won't have their names slandered by you. Besides you can't talk, you look like your ten and you're clearly not a civilian." Not wanting to start a fight with the blonde, Robin put his hands up defensively "Right sorry, that wasn't fair." Meanwhile the rest of the team looked on watching Robin talk to their mystery savior. Soon the conversation stopped and Robin turned to his team. Kid Flash was the first to question him "So who is he?" "He says his name is Naruto, he's from another dimension and has no idea how he got here. We're lucky that he showed up." Before they could say anything else, they could see members of the League descending around them. Robin gulped in fear trying to figure out how to explain this to his mentor.

Superman and Batman walked towards them. Superboy showed the symbol on his chest and Superman was shocked. Batman was surprised to see a teen Superman and a blond in a black robe. Batman glared at the group "Start talking." After a long explanation, most of the league left, taking Blockbuster with them. The founding member of the League stayed to decide how to deal with their students, the clone, and the mystery blonde. Superman walked towards his young clone "We'll figure out what to do with you, the League will I mean. For now, I better make sure they lock up that Blockbuster." After that he flew away. With Superman gone, Batman stood in front of the young heroes "Cadmus will be investigated, all Fifty-Two levels. But let's make one thing clear we are not happy. You hacked League files, and endangered lives, you will not be doing this again." Aqualad looked to the group and decided to speak "I'm sorry but we will. This day we forged something powerful important." Robin decided to add his say "Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Then he looked to Naruto and spoke in Japanese "Are you in?" Naruto was in a bind, the Justice league was right in front of him. This was the group he needed to infiltrate, but joining the sidekicks would show a willingness to pledge loyalty and would help him stay underestimated. Deciding to join the young heroes, he walked towards the man in bat-like armor. "I know you can understand me, so listen well. This group has fought together and we will continue fighting together, if you do not wish to be crushed then stay out of our way!" To heighten the threat, his Sharingan spun rapidly. Robin was shocked to see someone with the balls to yell at Batman. Seeing that the sidekicks and this newcomer were together on this, Batman decided to open that project he mused about.

(Mount Justice)

Black Canary was showing the young heroes their new headquarters. "You will be monitored by me, Red Tornado, and Batman." Seeing that their new friend wasn't with them, Robin decided to find out why "What about Naruto? Why isn't he here?" Not wanting to leave them in the dark, she decided to tell them. "Naruto is being contained, and the League is meeting to choose what to do about him." The team did not like that, Kid Flash voiced their disapproval "That's not fair! He didn't do anything wrong!" "I know, but we don't know anything about him other than what he told you, the League is deciding what to do. Don't worry your friend is fine. Now meet your new teammate Megan, Martian Manhunter's niece." The green girl offered a weak greeting and wave. The guys welcomed her to keep their minds off of Naruto.

(Watchtower Prison)

While his comrades talked, J'onn J'onzz or Martian Manhunter as the public called him was reading the mind of Naruto. He has had a tragic life, a lonely childhood, the failure to stop his friend from leaving, his father figure dying, and having his village destroyed by one man. There was some interference, but the blond told him that some village secrets couldn't be revealed even if he wanted to. Detecting no lies, he believed him. "I am sorry for the extreme lengths Naruto, but the League needs to be aware of all potential dangers. Not just for us, but for the world we protect." Naruto shrugged his shoulders "It's cool, if this was any other village, I'd get the same treatment. Also thanks for the language transfer." J'onn was glad he held no ill will towards them "Your welcome, I will tell the League what you've shown me and we will decide what to do with you." A deep voice spoke in Naruto's mind after the Martian walked out **"About time he left, I wasn't sure I could keep filtering your memories without him noticing." **_I know Kurama, he's way better than any Yamanaka in mind reading. Still he seems to trust us, so that helps. Next step, work with the young heroes. _**"You really think they'll let you in? Besides why stick with the kids, I thought the League was our goal." **_I think they'll let me in. If anything the Martian is like a human lie detector, if he believes me, then they will too. And I should stick with the kids for lots of reasons. If I'm on their team, the League will underestimate me. If they underestimate me then I can hide my true power and they won't be prepared for when we make our move. _

(Watchtower)

Batman stood from his seat and started the meeting "We all know why we're here. We need to decide what to do with this Naruto. He appeared yesterday and claims to know nothing about this world. Martian Manhunter has finished reading his mind now. J'onn tell us who he is." The Martian turned towards the group "He is Naruto Uzumaki, a warrior from another universe. In his world the hidden villages and their shinobi control everything. He has been fighting for his home since he was thirteen, and is a compassionate child. At an early age he was hated by his village because of a curse he had to bare, but he gained a few friends. When he entered the Shinobi program, he was seen as a failure, but turned out to be a diamond in the rough. He was fighting in a great war along with the alliance of all the hidden villages and defended his home from a man in an orange mask, after that it a blur until Cadmus." Hearing so much happen to such a young man brought sadness to the League. Wonder Woman had to know what happened to the blonde's village "What happened to his home, does he intend to return?" J'onn shook his head sadly "His village and the mass shinobi alliance are gone, he was the last one standing. I don't believe he wants to go back." Batman was focused on how dangerous the ninja was "How would you rate his level?" "From what I could see in his mind, he can make clones of himself, summon large animals, wield a blue orb to that can tear through almost anything, and access some red energy, I believe this is the curse he was hated for. All and all I do not believe he is a big threat." This "Red energy" caught Batman's attention "Is he controlled by this red power, how dangerous is it?" "From what I saw, he only used it when angered. And it didn't seem dangerous, it just increased his speed and strength. Like I said, he doesn't seem to be a high threat." Superman could understand not having a real home to go to and decided to enter his vote "I say that Naruto should be allowed to stay here. He has proven from his past that he is willing to protect others over himself and he defended our pupils." Other members agreed as well, feeling that the young man wasn't a dangerous person, but a kid with no home. Batman wasn't convinced, but if the majority wanted to give the kid a chance than he would accept. "Very well, Naruto Uzumaki can join the Young Justice team and will be monitored closely. Let him out."

(Watchtower Prison)

Naruto was humming to himself waiting for the decision. Best case scenario he was in, worst case he could be contained or sent back. Finally the door opened and instead of the Martian, he saw a woman in a red top, blue trousers with white stars, and red boots. _Damn she's fine, okay chill don't need her getting pissed. _Wonder Woman smiled at him "Greetings young warrior, I am Princess Diana. The League would like to speak with you." Following her to the meeting room, Naruto took small glances around him. He could see strange machines around and made a mental note to learn what these things are fast. Finally they entered the meeting room and Naruto stood in front of the Justice League, the world's greatest defenders. Superman stepped forward and extended his hand "Naruto we know about your past and we're sorry for your loss. We would like to give you a new start here. Would you like to join our other pupils and work with us?" Naruto shook hands with the man of steel, glad the plan worked "Yes I would like that."

…Well I think I'll stop here please review and offer advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon eye plan: DC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Young justice.

"What's up?" Dialogue  
_"Ah great." Thoughts_  
**"Stupid brat." Tailed-beasts, demons, etc.  
**Chapter 3: Santa Whata?

Aqualad grunted as he was flipped into the ground, the third victim of Black Canary's sparring session. Well sparring might be the wrong word. Sparring implies that the match can go either way, but so far Canary has been whipping the sidekicks with no effort. Of course it's expected for their mentor to win, but so far none of the sidekicks have been able to touch her, not even Kid Flash. "Okay Aqualad you have discipline, but you rely too much on your water bracers. You need to train your reflexes in case you lose them." He nodded "Understood." "Good, take a break. Naruto your up." Naruto shrugged and entered the ring. He simply placed one hand behind his back, with the other posed in a "Come on" pose. (You all know where this came from.) Black Canary had never seen a stance like that before, it was probably only known from his world. It didn't matter, she was briefed on Naruto's background so she knew not to underestimate him. She entered her stance and gave him the go to begin "Start."

Naruto dashed to her and whispered on phrase "Konoha Senpu." He threw a fast kick aimed for Canary's head, she duck and another kick hit her dead in the face. She landed with a thud and the team was shocked. Naruto instantly regretted his decision. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I didn't put that much force into the move! Damn it, the League is never gonna trust me now! _Kurama was having a field day **"Relax brat, the woman isn't dead. Look she's getting up. Ha bet she won't trying sparring with you anytime soon." **_Not funny Kurama, we need these people to trust me not fear me. It's already bad enough that Bat-Teme keeps watching me, now I broke our trainer. Okay note to self, no gouken techniques. Man, so I guess I should avoid using any chakra strength unless I'm dealing with a big problem. _**"Whatever brat, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when something interesting happens." **Black Canary wiped the blood from her mouth, shaking the cobwebs from her head. Jesus, she knew that the kid was good but not that good. And he's way stronger than he looks, it almost felt like she got hit by Diana. Naruto bowed his head to her "Sorry Canary-Sensei, I didn't think I put any force in that blow. Please forgive me." Superboy was quick to cut the tension with a grunt. "Stop apologizing, she shouldn't be training guys like us anyway." Curious, Naruto wanted to know what he meant by that "What do you mean guys like us?" Superboy crossed his arms and turned to Naruto "We're both living weapons. You're some super-ninja from your world, I'm a clone of earth's strongest hero. The fight is always on our terms. She should know better than to spar with guys like us. Besides with strength like ours, why waste time with stupid training?" Naruto didn't like the arrogance in the clone's tone. It reminded him of Neji's speech on fate during the exams, only Superboy thought he was destined to always win just because of his genes. **"This little brat is too cocky for his own good, destroy him." **_No Kurama I can't destroy him, but I can slap the shit out of him. A nice ass kicking should wake him up. Maybe I can be the mentor Superman isn't, it would be good to have a Kryptonian on my side. _Naruto marched towards Superboy, glaring at the smug clone. "So you think that you're unstoppable? You'd be cannon fodder in my world, jackasses like you always died first. Don't compare yourself to me, I earned my strength by training my ass off, while you just got all your strength from your sperm donator. You say that training is pointless then prove it, fight me right now." Superboy didn't take the "Sperm donor" jab very well and was snarling at the blond. Aqualad stepped in between the two, not wanting his teammates to hate each other "Easy my friends, there is no need to fight for selfish pride." Naruto turned his glare towards the Atlantian "Kaldur this is not about pride. I am teaching Superboy a harsh lesson, one he needs to learn fast for this group to survive. He needs to understand that despite our individual abilities, we all have room for improvement. So kindly back off because this is happening. Canary-Sensei, do you mind?" Black Canary was worried, but Naruto seemed to have control of the situation. "Okay if you promise not to go overboard, I'll allow it." Naruto nodded "Don't worry I won't hurt him too bad." Superboy scoffed "Like you could hurt me at all. Just don't cry after I knock you out." Megan didn't like this at all, they were friends and friends shouldn't fight. Kid Flash elbowed Robin in the side "Dude, all we're missing is popcorn."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." The gruff voice of the Batman ending the argument. "I have a mission for you." All distractions ended as Batman stepped to a supercomputer and images began to pop up. "Santa Prisca, the home of a neo-super steroid known as venom. For some reason the shipments of venom have stopped moving even with the factory still going, your job is to find out why. You are to observe, I repeat observe, and report back. This is a covert operation, if the League decides this is a problem then we will intervene." Robin perked up at the chance to lead the team, he could show his mentor he wasn't a simple kid anymore. He had to ask who would get to be the leader "So who's in charge?" Batman dismissed the question "Sort that out among yourselves. Naruto, I have a suit for you to wear to hide your identity." Naruto waved his hand "No thanks, I have my own uniform and code name." Batman was a little pissed, the suit he made was designed to copy Naruto's genetic makeup. Seeing the frown, Naruto smirked lightly. _That's right Bat-Teme, I knew you'd try something._ The team went to Megan's ship, ready to leave they were waiting for Naruto. Finally they heard his voice "Sorry for the wait." Turning around they saw his uniform. He was wearing a black and red Oni-like mask with a hood covering his hair, he had baggy pants with kunai and shuriken holsters, and he had a single sword strapped to his back. All and all, he kind of scarred everyone "My name is Root, nice to meet you." The flight to the island was quiet, everyone already talked about the plan. Robin was focused on proving himself as a leader, he knew the team would see he was the best choice. Seeing the island getting closer, Megan let the team know with was time to move. "Drop point reached." This was Aqualad's cue to jump, his job was to deactivate the heat and motion sensors on the beach and re-group with the others. With Aqualad gone, they now had to wait until he gives the signal. Kid flash turned on the stealth mode of his uniform to prepare for drop off, then looked to Root and Superboy "You two sure you don't want to try the suits?" Superboy crossed his arms "No suits, no capes, no offense." Root shrugged his shoulders "I'm a ninja, I don't need some shiny suit to sneak around." Aqualad spoke through the comm. Link "The sensors are off line, you can drop now." Robin, Kid, and Root leapt down from the ship gracefully while Superboy slammed into the ground. Ignoring Superboy's load entrance, the team decided to move forward to investigate.

Superboy could hear footsteps, deciding to switch to x-ray vision he could see two squads. "Guys two groups, armed." Gunshots rang out. Kid Flash turned around and Robin was gone "Where's Robin?" Root could already see trouble on the way. "Look Kid let's just steer clear of the fight." Kid waved him off "Yeah, yeah, but first I gotta find Rob." And just like that Kid ran away. Root sighed heavily and turned to Superboy and Megan "He's gonna fuck this up for us isn't he?" They both nodded. They could hear Kid scream and the gunfire get closer. Root grunted in annoyance "Let's go save the red haired dumbass, and then find the short dumbass." Kid was dodging a hail of bullets, and even worse he was getting hungry. He could not trip, or it would be game over. Soon Megan, Superboy, and Root showed up. Megan throwing the men around with telepathy, Superboy simply punching his way through them, and Root dodging and beating them into submission. Robin dropped down on one of the goons and started complaining. "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?" Root was quick to shut the bird boy up while slamming a man's head into a tree. "Did you expect us to just magically know what you were planning?" Kid knocked a guy out and put in his two cents "Yeah dude we're not mind readers you know." Then he turned to Megan who just got finished with her opponents. "Or at least I'm not." Miss Martian crossed her arms and huffed "I thought you said I could only read the bad guy's mind." Finally Aqualad knocked out the last goon with an electric palm to the chest. Root tied the men up with ninja wire. When he got back Robin and Kid were arguing over leadership._ Oh for fucks sake, we're in front of the enemy and these idiots are fighting over a title? I'm getting really close to choking them. _"Enough!" the harsh tone making both of them shut up. "Now Robin, this mission is not about your ego, you say you want to lead? Well real leaders do so by example not by throwing temper tantrums. You cannot expect the group to simply know what to do without an order. You've worked with Batman so long that you don't need to talk, but look at us. We've got a speedster with an almost zero attention span, a mini Batman with no experience working with anyone but his mentor, a Martian with little knowledge about earth, a Superman clone with only half of the original's powers, an Atlantian soldier, and a Shinobi from another dimension. This is not a group you can just vanish on and expect things to work out, now shut up about being leader because it doesn't matter. Mention it again, and I'll knock you out and seal you in a scroll for a time-out understand?" Robin gulped in fear seeing Root's red eyes spin wildly and nodded. "Good, now let's interrogate these fools and find out what's going on." One of the men started laughing "Oh poor ninos lost in the big bad jungle." Root raised an eyebrow and looked to his team "Okay who is this prick?" Robin answered fast "This guy is Bane, one of Batman's annoyances. Since venom is his go to boost, I'll bet he knows exactly what's going on." Naruto turned to Bane "Megan read his mind." She tried but Bane was prepared, no matter what she did she couldn't get any useful "He keeps me showing football scores." Bane laughed "It's not that hard kiddies, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. You let me out and I'll show you what you want to know." Aqualad sighed seeing no other choice, but Root stopped him from freeing Bane. "No Aqualad, we do not make deals with scum, besides I can make him talk." Bane sneered at the blond, how dare this child underestimate the great Bane? "Please child, there is nothing you could do to make me talk." Root's Sharingan spun shined and he whispered "Tsukuyomi." Bane's vision began to blur and the sky became red. When his vision returned only he was alone with the blond standing in front of him. He was strapped to a crucifix surrounded by fire and the boy pulled out a sword. Bane would not be intimidated "Go ahead you brat! The Bane fears nothing! I am the one who broke the Bat, you are nothing to me!" Naruto smiled behind his mask, it's been a while since he used this genjustu. Soon multiple Narutos appeared, each holding a sword and the fire began to rise. "Don't worry Bane, during the next 24 hours you'll learn to fear me. Let me introduce myself, my name is Root."

(Real world…)

The team didn't know what Naruto was doing, or how it was working. He whispered something and Bane started screaming. He was thrashing like someone was torturing him and Naruto was simply gazing at him. Megan didn't understand, was Naruto a telepath? What was he doing to Bane that seemed to be hurting him? Soon Bane fainted and Naruto turned back to his group. "Okay, he told me everything. He was trying to re-gain the factory. Some guy called Cobra is here, not sure who that is." Hearing Cobra got Robin's attention. "Cobra? Then the Cult of Cobra is here. We need to find out why." Kid Flash didn't like this "Alright let's just call the League and leave." Naruto shook his head "We can't, our comm. link is jammed I already tried. Besides I don't think we should, with Bane contained the factory is easy pickings, and as Robin stated, we don't know what Cobra plans to do with the venom. Our mission is to gather information, so we should at least see if this cult has done anything to the venom. Bane gave me a secret entrance to the factory let's go and see what's up." The walk to the factory was awkward, the group still didn't know what to think about Naruto's action. Megan decided to ask him what he did "Uh Root, how did you get the information? Did you read his mind?" Naruto knew this would come up. "No Megan, I casted a genjutsu on Bane and mentally interrogated him." Megan wanted to know more "What's a genjutsu?" "A genjutsu is an illusion, the stronger the jutsu, the realer it feels. Okay here we are. Superboy move the boulder." With a push Superboy opened the passage. Once inside, Root handed out assignments "Megan I want you to mind link us because we're splitting up." With a quick nod she did. "Robin you're the hacker, sneak to their computers and find everything you can, Kid you go with him. Aqualad, Megan, and Superboy search this floor for any shipments of venom and dispose of them. If anything happens contact your location." The team wondered why Root would be alone, sensing their question he explained. "I am heading to the roof, I believe this Cobra might be there. Don't worry I'll be fine." Deciding to trust the blond, everyone followed his orders. Once the team left, Naruto got serious. The real reason he went alone was because he found something else in Bane's brain. He could see an old man, one with many connections around the world. And lucky enough he was here as well. If he played his cards right, he might gain a powerful ally tonight. With that in mind he creped to the roof of the factory.

(Laboratory…)

Robin was hacking the files of the venom research, Kid was taking a well-deserved snack break and talking about Naruto's sudden leadership role. "Seriously he screams at us and now we're taking orders from him. I mean I thought you wanted to be the boss more than anyone." Robin signed, feeling ashamed about his immature behavior. Bruce would be disappointed. "Well I learned than I was wrong, Root was right. We have a job to do, and that is top priority." Kid finished his energy bar and threw away the wrapper "Hey why do you think he chose the name Root? It's not exactly threatening. Ooh look out bad guys the Root is coming for ya." Robin shrugged "I don't know, it's probably a code name from his world. Hey wait, look at this. Remember project blockbuster? Looks like the cult of cobra's been trying to fuse it with venom, making some super version." Kid Flash looked at the screen "From the looks of the notes, they've done it. This must be why no venoms been moved yet. Wait check the last entry, they're selling it tonight. Dude, we gotta stop the sale." Robin nodded in agreement. "Let's tell the others."

(On the first floor…)

Aqualad shifted the last crate of venom down the disposal chute. "We got rid of most of it, but we cannot be sure if anyone else is carrying venom on their person." Superboy knocked out the last cultist. "It doesn't matter. We got most, and we're taking their research. Their finished." Megan's eye widened as she received some bad news from the boy wonder. "Uh guys, there's more venom and even worse it about to be sold tonight. Robin and Kid are on their way, but we need to contact Root." Before anymore planning could be done more cultist appeared, behind them stood a giant hulking monster. Aqualad took out his water bracers and prepared for a fight "We will have to alert him later."

(On the roof…)

Naruto stood over the bodies of Cobra and his minions. They were no challenge, even while holding back and restraining from killing them. But that didn't matter, his important guest had finally arrived. Hearing footsteps behind him Naruto turned around to welcome the newcomer "Nice to meet you…Mr. Al Ghul." Ra's was surprised, he came here to oversee the venom handoff and instead he found Cobra and his followers out of commission. And even more strange was the young man standing in front of him who clearly knew who he was. To the left of Ra's was a tall blond man with a strong build wearing a hockey mask, on his right, was a girl in a green robe wearing an Anbu style cat mask. They were Sportsmaster and Cheshire. When the two prepared for combat, Naruto waved off their tension "Relax, I wouldn't bother speaking to you if I planned to attack." Ra's decided to humor the child "Then if you don't mind me asking, who are you? What do you want?" Naruto pulled out a vial of venom and removed his mask, showing black hair instead of his normal blond, his whisker marks gone, and his Sharingan spinning rapidly "My name is Obito Uchiha, and I'd like to offer you a proposition."

(On the first floor…)

Superboy was grappling with the giant creature, trying to put him down for good. Aqualad was using his water bracers as a shield to protect himself and Megan from gunfire. They were cornered, luckily a yellow blur came and knocked away the gunmen, and electro discs struck the giant abomination in the chest zapping him long enough for Superboy to get a free punch to knock him out. With the enemies down the team regrouped. Seeing Naruto was absent Robin brought up concern "Root hasn't come back yet?" Megan shook her head "I tried to contact him, but I couldn't fight and focus at the same time. I'm going to reach for him now." She was interrupted again by a loud crash, Sportsmaster flew across the room. The team found Naruto holding his side "Hey guys, sorry to be late again." Aqualad helped the blond up "It's alright, we completed our assignments. I take it you ran into trouble?" "Nah, I took Cobra down, but I missed the buyer, some kunoichi in a cat mask. She's making a break for it now, we need to move." Seeing no time to lose, the group followed Naruto as he ran out of the factory.

(Minutes earlier on the roof…)

Ra's was speechless. This child, no this man has achieved world peace in his dimension and was offering a chance to do it for this world. It was a lot to take in so he was a little skeptical. "So you wish to form an alliance? Why should I risk my connections on the word of a stranger?" Naruto aka Obito smirked at the older man. He knew that Ra's believed in the plan, he was just putting up a front. "Simple your methods haven't done anything, while mine have worked. When I finished with my world I sensed chaos in this one. I am going to fix it, but I need allies and like-minded individuals at my side." Ra's thought it over again, this Obito showed him his home world, and it was perfect. However the boy was with the League, and if this doesn't work Ra's could risk losing his position on The Light. Then again, the young man seemed to have no loyalty to the League. Ra's could sense the ninja's conviction and unlike a certain detective, he could count on him to do what's necessary. Sighing to himself, Ra's chose to take the risk "Very well, you have my assistance." Obito clapped his hands "Excellent, now here's the venom you'll need for the Light, I'm sure they won't accept you coming back empty handed. I'm blowing up this factory, but I know you can reverse engineer the formula. When you get back you can tell them Cobra was captured, however we need to make this escape look convincing for the sidekicks. So Cheshire, you and Ra's should get back to your plane, preferably unseen. It would be better if the sidekicks didn't know you were here. Sportsmaster and I can cause a ruckus, making it look like I missed the real buyer." Sportsmaster wasn't too keen on fighting the kid, even for show. When he showed them his feats from his world he saw him bring meteors down from the sky. So yeah, he wasn't hyped for this. But seeing no flaw in the plan, he knew he would need deal with it. Seeing it was time to leave, Obito forgot one thing "Oh before you leave." Ra's and Cheshire stopped walking and turned back to the shinobi. He pulled something out and threw it to Ra's, it was a black robe with a red cloud pattern. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Mr. Al Ghul. Let me just get this out of the way now, cross me and I'll end you and your organization understood?" Ra's nodded to the ninja and left with Cheshire. With them gone he turned to Sportsmaster with a bright smile "Hey don't worry, I won't do anything too bad. Besides you need to get some good shots in to make this work. So you ready old man?" Sportsmaster calmed down, actually relieved by the kid's generosity and upbeat attitude. He smirked and got into a stance, waiting for the shinobi to do the same "Yeah alright let's go brat."

(Current time…)

Naruto led the team through the cave, leaving Sportmaster on the ground. That old man was a tough bastard, he had to respect that. Sportsmaster was laying on the ground and laughed when the sidekicks left the factory. He actually had fun brawling with the kid, he may be feeling sore for a while but it's better than the alternative. He prepared to get on the plane with Ra's and his daughter, he had little time before the factory blows. He couldn't wait to start working with the brat. The young heroes finally got out of the cave and just missed the mystery buyer. Kid clicked his tongue "Damn, we missed them. We failed didn't we?" Naruto smirked at him and the factory exploded behind the team. Naruto turned to the young heroes with a smile "I never fail, there will be no more venom from this factory, and I swapped the last vial the kunoichi grabbed. So all and all, good job." Robin decided to burst Naruto's bubble "By the way we picked you to be the leader, so you get to be the one to explain this mess to Batman." Naruto looked to the group, all of them agreeing. He only had one thing to say to that "Well shit."

(Happy Harbor…)

The group stood straight while Batman berated their performance. "A simple observation mission, that somehow resulted in half of Santa Prisca exploding. And to top it off you didn't out who the real buyer of the venom was." Naruto didn't care about Batman's criticism, but he could see the others bow their heads in shame. Batman continued "That being said, you handled yourselves well." That got everyone's attention "No plan survives real situations. You handle the mission to the best of your abilities and you selected a leader, which shows solid judgment and maturity. Rest up, I'll call you when I have another job for you. And Naruto, good job." Naruto nodded to the Bat and made his way to his room. When he did he dropped into bed. **"Productive day huh?" **_Yeah we already found a useful ally, for now let rest and find new opportunities later._


End file.
